The Pride In Our Prejudice Love
by TrickOrTreatys
Summary: Rated M for later chapters, im sorry! The main couple will be Destiel then Adamdriel, Crobby, and Sabriel. This is indeed Pride&Prejudice!Supernatural. I'll update once a week! Hopefully every Thursday or Friday. But this will mostly go on the plot of the movie (2005) It wont go solely on it cause I want have some M scenes, and relationship advancement. Jan
1. A Mr Whinchester!

Castiel trails through the overgrown field of grass. It brushes against dark brown clothes thighs; his rough, calloused hands cradle a book. The book was leather bound; its bookmark peaked out of an earlier page. He let a soft, carefree smile slip and form the muscles of his mouth. He slapped the book close with a slight caress to the cover. He then tucked it carefully under his arm as he crossed over a thing path of stone laid in between two bodies of water. Sounds of livestock and small children at play barely reached his ears. He closed off the world and continued to relish the ending of the book. It was a happy ending; the hero got the girl and they lived in happiness till the end of their days. He let the early morning sunlight brush onto his face, as he lifted his chin towards the sun. He let his eyes close and let the breeze brush smoothly over his face. He lifted his eyes, heavy with thick long dark lashes, and let his breath push through his lips. The noise was high pitched, and was followed with similar notes creating a bright cheery tune.

He was quickly ripped from his different state of mind as his feet made contact with a different texture. Sharp rocks were able to stick up and dig into the thin soled shoes he choose that morning. The sound of a piano littered through another open door, which he choose not to enter. He slipped the book into his hand as he tugged a heavy dark wooden door; it creaked and groaned, toward him. His mood went damp as he looked towards his brothers. Two of the three were cramped, practically on top of one another, in front of a cracked door. Gabriel and Balthazar were making quick whispered words to one another, almost always immodestly followed by what they would call, "manly" giggles. Gabriel's brown hair was slicked back, as Castiel traveled down he was met with grinning green eyes which turned to him and winked mischievously. Castiel closed the door softly and filled in, next to Samandriel. Samandriel was attempting to hide his own excitement with a less concerned face, brushing his hands through soft blonde hair. His blue, green eyes were crowned with blond short lashes, which were dipped down to the stone floors.

Castiel cocked his head at Samandriel who merely shrugged, and spoke softly. "Mother is asking Father about some new comers." Balthazar turned around smoothly to the two. "Not just ANY new comer's, big man. They're RICH new comers." Balthazar's recent foreign travel leaked an accent into his words. Gabriel tapped into the conversation to wiggle his eyebrows at the elder two, resulting in Balthazar's giggles and he returned his attention to the door. The two whispers raised, " A , he earns 5,000 pounds a year!" Castiel's eyebrows rose to the stop of his head, the rest of his face was still, he ventured to tip toe over the two and listen in. Samadriel scurried behind Castiel hoping to get his own look, attempting to seem unsuspicious. As Gabriel and Balthazar listen they whipped their heads to turn to one another, "he's single."

Castiel was barely catching anything as he strained to hear more. "I don't see what that has to do with the girls."

"John how can you be so oblivious! He's got to marry one of them!"

They could hear the smile in their father's voice," I thought his desire was just to settle here."

"No John, you must visit him at once!" She replied hotly to him. Sound of steps made the men shuffle back from the door to hide their attempt at eavesdropping. Gabriel and Baltahzar giggled and pinched another as they scrambled back. Castiel gripped Samandriel's elbow as he attempted to make the two disappear from the doorway. Their father swung the door open, his eyebrows raised, with a heartfelt grin. " Well don't stop on my account." He continued past them, but not without singling each one out with affection. He poked Baltahzar and Gabriel, both of them squeaked with giggles. He turned to Samandriel and ruffled his hair, Samandriel beamed at their father. He then came up to Castiel and hugged him briefly before hurrying away as their mother followed him out continuing her rant.

"For we will visit him ourselves, if you will not John!" Mary said as she flung her hands around her head with exasperation. Gabriel and Balthazar followed closely, giving their mother encouragement. "My dear, please, at once!" She was becoming shrill; they all passed through the living room. The main source of the piano, which was played by Lucifer, stopped pertly as he arose from his seat as his family paraded loudly through the living room. He raised an eyebrow and followed as well. John shook his hand at his wife affectionately," there is no need… I already have."

Mary gasped dramatically and her hand reached up to grip her chest, "then why didn't you say so! Have you no compassion for my poor nerves?!" She asked as another hand went and lay upon the crown of her forehead, as if she were light headed. "No that is where you're mistaken my dear, your nerves and I have been a constant companion these years." He said with good humor low in his words. Lucifer poked his head in then," Who?" He asked with a slight leer pressed into his lips. John looked up to Lucifer with a grin," A who will be attending the ball tonight."

The two younger men sprang into delighted giggles. Gabriel had attempted to sit down on the couch, but now he had jumped over the back of it and to the eldest, Samandriel. Which Gabriel was beaten to by Baltahzar, who was already gripping the eldest. " Sammie you must let me borrow your coat!" Balthazar pleaded as Gabriel squeezed in, turning poor Samandriel around to him. " No, no! Come on Sammie! I'll do your chores for a week!" Balthazar and Gabriel began to spin Samandrieal around, who attempted to protest, with offers to counter one another for Samandriel's nicest clothes. Mary ran to her husband and kissed him, already making word of marriage plans. Castiel sat simply on the couch twisted around the watch the three with a small fitted smile. Lucifer, who had leaned against the door frame, shrugged and simply returned to his piano stool, and continued the tune once again.


	2. (( Authors Note, yes it's coming back!))

Excuse my LONG,LONG vacation. I am back and writing chapter two as I upload this. I had loootttss of mess-ups on my first chapter. It's a Mister. Winchester not a Mister. Bingley. Gosh im sorry. The chapters will be longer, and I know now I am going to veer off the movie plot QUITE a bit to fit all this relationship, and character development, and also slip some 'action in.' So, again, sorry im back and ready to write!


	3. The Ball

Castiel sat, slouched in a cushioned chair. Samandriel stood over him pushing his fingers through his hair."Your hair is quite the untamable Castiel." Samandriel said with soft humor in his words. Castiel shrugged roughly, and stood to help Samandriel with his coat. Samandriel gave him a plain smile as he turned to step down the staris. Castiel followed him down soon after, loud squeals of delight were pouring from the front porch. Gabriel and Balthazar were talking quickly and loudly, while their father was pulling up with the family carriage. His mother was currently speaking dramatically to his father, who smiled softly and gestured to the two men. They quickly scrambled up into the seats, while their mother climbed with a slow demeanor. He looked around and saw Samandriel, nowhere in sight. Castiel rounded the corner to their sitting room. The door was ajar, a figure sat in the seat hunched over. Castiel stepped towards it when suddenly hand reached out and grapped his arm. Castiel swung around his eyes wide, his breathe was sucked in loudly. Lucifer slapped his knee with a loud laugh spilling from his lips.

" I really got you there!" Lucifer smirked and lightly punched Castiel on the shoulder.

Castiel shook his head, his eyes squinting, " you have 'gotten' me nowhere." Lucifer pressed his hand on top of Castiel's head and continued to mess up his barely made hair. Castiel grunted and reached up to grab Lucifer's hand, when their mother entered.

" Lucifer, what are you doing to your brother!?" She asked with a shrill voice, Castiel currently had Lucifer in a head lock. Lucifer's expression went from smile to a deep frown in seconds.

" What do you mean, what I've done?" He asked, while shoving Castiel off him. His mothers faltered looking for something.

" Well, what happened to his hair?!" She asked waving her hand about, towards Castiel who opened his mouth to speak.

" What do could you possibly mean?! His hair is always this way!" Lucifer's voice had raised a pitch and his face had gone red. Lucifer immediately stormed out of the room. Mary turned to Castiel then with a smile that stretched over her face in a weird way and beckoned him to come. Castiel followed behind silently, and obediently. When they arrived at the front porch, everyone was in their seats. Castiel looked at Samandriel who was picking at his coat. His mother had sat down and began to scold Samandriel for doing so. Castiel pulled himself up and next to Samandriel. His father then sent the horses to a trot. Castiel rest his elbow on the side of the carriage and stared meaninglessly into the scenery.

A sharp pain jostled him out of his day dreaming. His mother had pinched him and then continued to shove him out the carriage door. Samandriel waited for him patiently. Castiel slide out from the carriage and set himself to Samandriel's side. He wasn't very sociable guy, and only had one friend. They continued towards the large home. They doors swung inwards people, spilling in and out. They entered, sharp trills of violins, violas and cellos trailed throughout the large room. The room filled to the brim with people. In the middle fixed with people dancing steps, Castiel had always wondered how they knew all the steps. Maybe it was just a knowledge given at birth. Castiel favored dancing; it was uplifting and as sociable as he could get. It wasn't that he was shy, but that he didn't like to talk. He maneuvered jerkily through the pressed crowds, and made his way to a familiar face, a friend. Bobby Singer, Castiel cocked his head at the man who nodded at him. They were close friends, and found they could have the best of times making gestures at each other. Castiel looked over at the dancers, Gabriel and Balthazar right in the middle dancing; both could be called a little… raunchy when dancing. His father and mother were on the other side, his hand around her waist as she smiled fondly at the two dancing. Lucifer stood his father's other side, with a bored expression.

Castiel turned to Samandriel, "you're already getting the highest of stares." The statement could be called teasing in Castiel's standards. Samandriel shook his head with a soft laugh. "I couldn't possibly." Castiel let a smile slip loosely on his lips, Samandriel never did give himself credit. "But you shouldn't let them catch your eye Samandriel, only the greatest of man can wed you." Castiel murmured. Samandriel shook his head fondly, "Someone's going to catch your eye Castiel, and you'll have to watch your tounge." Castiel made a confused expression, and attempted to look down at his lips. Samandriel laughed softly. Bobby chuffed and shook his head softly, muttering something under his breath.

The music had stopped Castiel raised his head to look towards the disturbance. Two men and a woman stood there. They all stood with grace and power. Castiel's eyes stopped on one of the men. His hair was cropped short and his eyes were green, oh were they green. His breath stopped short and he looked away hastily.

Bobby had turned his head to Castiel's ear," Mr. Winchester is the one on the right and next to him is his sister. And the man to the left is Mr. Smith." Castiel shrugged his shoulders softly. " Mr. Smith earns ten thousand a year and owns half of-" Bobby had stopped talking and had looked up. Castiel looked up with them, they were passing by. Castiel quickly bowed softly, he slipped a peek while doing so. Mr. Smith had caught his eye, and returned it with a wink. Castiel's face went in flames he quickly turned his face away.

The three had reached the front of the room, and the music started up again. The dancing continued not even a second after. He could briefly see his mother hardily talking to his father who nodded. Mr. Winchester had begun to around the room. His eyes settled shortly on a man with pale face and amazing eyes. The man smiled briefly to his companion. Mr. Smith leaned to whisper into 's ear. "See anything you like, Adam?" The voice drawled and slipped in an eyebrow cock. Adam shook his head at his older friend. "Try to be good, Dean?" His friend only threw his head back and laughed loudly.

Castiel talked quietly with with his brother and friend when his mother had, apparently, danced over to them. She grabbed Samandriel's hand and tugged him along, Bobby and Castiel followed closely behind. Lucifer caught up and stood beside Castiel. An elder man began to introduce them, " Mr. Winchester, my eldest son you know." Bobby nodded at him gruffly. " Then we have a Mrs. Novak, Samandriel Novak. Castiel Novak, Lucifer Novak, and a Mr. Novak." The elder man finished and began heavily drinking his achol. Bobby shook his head angrily and turned away. " It is a pleasure! I have another two, but it seems they already dancing!" She said brightly. " I'm delighted to meet your acquaintances." He said warmly. The man stopped his drinking, " Then a Mr. Smith." Mr. Smith bowed lazily and grinned at them. The music had slowed down during their greeting, and the dancing stopped. The room was overrun with clapping and laughing.

Mr. Winchester, Samandriel and Castiel went off to the side to talk.

" So… how are you liking it here so far?" Samandriel had raised his voice to be heard.

He answered quickly, " Very much!" His voice was filled with honesty, and promise.

I was unable to go through major editing on this one. I'll be busy this weekend so it's left on a 'cliff hanger'. And I need to upload this today, third chapter will be better, and longer, hopefully. Till next week guys.


End file.
